


释放

by WYHwlc



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Prison, Supportive Sam, not to be copied to other sites
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYHwlc/pseuds/WYHwlc
Summary: Malcolm Tucker出狱了，他无处可去......
Relationships: Sam Cassidy/Malcolm Tucker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	释放

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863725) by [springburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springburn/pseuds/springburn). 



> 一个人被栽赃陷害，因那些他从未做过的事情被判入狱。几年后，他出狱了，无人等候…走在大街上，他越来越绝望，直到遇到了一个愿意为他提供食物的人…我知道这个前情提要有点长…但你们觉得在这个设定下会发生什么呢..？？

刑满释放。

Malcolm下了车。付过钱，看着司机绝尘而去。

就这么被扔下了。

无处可去。

无路可走。

他站在雨中，怀里紧紧抱着一个棕色的纸包，里面几乎是他的全部家当。

多么讽刺！Malcolm几乎要笑出声了。

一排排的保罗史密斯【1】和阿玛尼【2】西装，高档装潢，蓝宝【3】音响系统，所有的荣华富贵显赫一时！

都没了。

他的家，他远离喧嚣的避难所。

卖掉了…为了支付天价律师费，以使自己在那些豺狼的虎视眈眈下得以保全。

他输了。

支离破碎。

一败涂地。

他曾做的一切，都成了徒劳。

他们从一开始就抓住了他的把柄。

他为女王陛下的政府付出了所有，到头来又被女王陛下随意关押。

好吧……他受够了女王陛下。从某种意义上来说，他已经被皇室操遍了。在每一处可能的孔洞。

他们欠他的。老天哪，是他们欠他的。

现在去哪？

他银行账户里的几百磅帮不上什么忙。

那是让他免于被宣布破产的最后一根稻草。

他开始走。

他感觉鞋子穿着有点别扭，衣服也是。

只是不再合适了，就像他一样。

不知怎的，他发现自己来到了Sam住的那条街。他并不是有意来这儿的。

他的脚就这么带着他来了。

再没有别人了……没有家人，没有朋友。

什么都没有。

希望Sam不要赶走他。但他羞于出现在她的门口。

他无权要求她做任何事。她只是他曾经忠诚的私人助理。

就是这样。纯粹的工作关系。

他按响了门铃。后退一步。低头盯着自己的鞋。

门只开了一条缝，挂着防盗链。

她一看到他，立刻关上门，摘下铁链，然后把门大大地推开。

他几乎不敢看她。

站在那里，身上湿淋淋的，仍然紧紧抱着那个纸袋。

“Malcolm！……感谢上帝！”

她抓着胳膊肘把他拉了进来。

在他身后关上门。

“Malcolm，你浑身都湿透了。我在祈祷你会来找我。但我不确定你会不会来。”

说不出话。一个字也说不出来。

他一动不动地站在她的走廊里，沉默不语。眼睛注视着地面。

“Malcolm” 她轻声说，“他们对你做了什么？”

她把他拉过来，将他湿透的身体拥入怀中，紧紧拥抱着。

她将一只手放在他脑后，把他的头按在自己肩膀上。

麻木。

唤不起什么情感。甚至哭不出。无泪可流。无话可说。

“来这边。”她把他领到厨房里。

“让我们给你把湿衣服换下来，楼上有一些我哥哥的运动裤和其他东西，他在这儿短住的时候留下的。你得冲个热水澡，刮个胡子…最最重要的是…剪剪头发。”

她帮他脱下衣服，好像他是个五岁孩子。

她也许没期望他说话，或者是意识到了他说不出，他不确定，但她忽视了他的沉默。

她把他领到浴室，递给他沐浴露，洗发水和一块毛巾。

“我只有手动的比克剃须刀【4】，所以只能用它了，但这儿有剃须泡沫，在柜子里。请自便。洗完下楼来就可以。”

Malcolm站在哗哗的流水下。让它冲掉那股味道。监狱的味道。

那味道在他的鼻腔里挥之不去。

就像医院的消毒水味，但更糟，因为它的关键词不是治愈，而是摧毁、监禁。

Malcolm吐了。

他还没来得及抑制，它就从喉咙里冒了出来。他没吃什么东西，吐出来的主要是胆汁，但一开始呕吐，他就停不下来了。

他看着它消散在流水中，淌进下水道。

这是一个隐喻吧。

把自己擦干后，他赤裸着刮胡子。

他几乎认不出回望着他的那张脸。憔悴。灰白。苍老。

他匆匆移开目光。用毛巾擦脸。

把T恤拉过头顶。

下楼。

她在等他。

她哭过了。

眼睛又红又肿。

他仍然什么都没说。

“他们到底给你吃了些什么？”她忙碌着，打开橱柜，冰箱，面包箱。

“差不多是泔水。”他第一次开口回答。

听到沙哑生涩的苏格兰口音，她立刻僵住了，愣了一会儿。

然后迅速继续忙碌地翻找起来。

她把头转向一边，不让他看到她的脸。

“培根三明治…厚切片，HP酱【5】…咖啡…正经咖啡…我没忘记你喝咖啡的癖好。”

她转过身打量着他，可他却盯着她右肩后面的一个点。

目光茫然。

“坐下！”她叫道，“吃东西！”

她把食物放在他面前的桌上，他瞥了她一眼，好像在请求允许。

“快吃…别凉了！”

Malcolm服从了。

面包…新鲜又柔软，面包边没有卷起。脆皮培根，不是周围堆满油脂的那种凝胶状。咖啡，味道好到飞起。不像退潮时的泰晤士河前滨。

Malcolm闭上眼，吸入浓浓的咖啡香气。

他吃光了盘子里的食物，往后一靠把它推开，发出一声叹息。

“还要吗？”

他摇摇头。

“好！去睡觉。来…我给你铺好了床。你需要睡一会儿。你看起来像是两个月没合过眼。”

“在里面睡得不多…不敢。”他耸耸肩，若无其事地说。

Sam强忍住一声啜泣。将它掩藏起来。

她拉着他的胳膊把他领到客厅。像是牵着一只小狗。

“Sam…我…”

“嘘！不管你要说什么，我不想听。什么事情都可以等。现在躺下，休息。”

他毫无异议，没有争辩。任她拉开沙发床上的被子帮他钻进去。

天哪，这太舒服了，太大了…在…在睡惯了牢房里该死的硬木板单人床之后。

他放松下来。深深叹了口气。闭上眼睛，忘却了一切。

Sam坐在他身边，注视着他。

这让他衰老了多少啊。他看上去老了十岁。

苍白的脸色。

眼睛里熄灭的光。

耷拉的肩膀，低垂的头。

他被打败了，他放弃了。

他们把他嚼碎，吞下，又吐出来。

这就是那些混蛋对他做的事情，她永远不会原谅他们。永远不会。

他的脸现在好像松弛下来了，几个月来头一次，也许是入狱以来的头一次，他让自己完全沉浸在睡眠中。

全身心放松。毫无顾虑。

他的眼皮颤动了一下。身体时不时地抽搐。

他会在睡梦中抽动，含混不清地说些不连贯的单词，放在被子上的手会突然抓紧，然后放松，好像在抓一个他够不太到的东西。

Sam无法让自己离开。她用手轻轻触碰他的太阳穴，他却瑟缩着躲开了。

这伤透了她的心。

他有没有意识到过她有多爱他？她不确定。

古尔德质询会后的第二天，她清空了自己的办公桌。

他们都用看疯子的眼神看着她。

愚忠，他们这么说。他们说她昏了头。

她一点儿都不在乎。她抱着盒子走了。朝他们竖了中指。从未再回头。

他和她之间没有什么关系，反正不是浪漫的那种。

他太专业了，办公室暧昧？……不可能的。

她去过监狱看他…她当然去了。但他拒绝见她。

她又回去了几次，但没用。

然后…他出现在了她的门口。

颓唐。孤独。

她一生中从没有像这样高兴见到某个人。

他一口气睡了十个小时。

她做了晚餐，正聚精会神地忙活着，一转身看到他站在门口。

头发是刚起床的样子。

乱糟糟地竖着，很可爱。

他看上去已经好多了。

“哈喽，懒鬼。”她笑着，看到他的脸色变了。

他的脸皱了起来。突然地。先是嘴唇，然后是下巴，他用手捂住了眼。

她一秒钟就冲了过去，把他拥入怀中。

一只手摩挲着他的背，另一只手放在他的后脑勺上，手指插入他卷曲的头发间。

“没关系。Malc。没事的。我在这儿。都结束了。”

又是一声啜泣。

“都结束了。你回来了。现在你不会有事的。不会的。你有我呢。”

“我不会利用你的Sam…我会找个地方。我来这儿只是因为…因为…我不知道还能怎么办。”

“你想住多久就住多久Malcolm。直到你重新振作起来。我会给你一把钥匙。明天我给Paul打电话…他有个带家具的公寓。你可以去，那儿没人。”

“我不能…我不能Sam…我没钱…我什么都没有。”

“你有我。我会帮你的。你会东山再起的，我们能解决一些事情的…是吧？”

“我明天得去上班…我现在是个法律秘书，你知道…高功率的那种！！你可以待在这儿…用那台笔记本。你要赶上来。回到智囊圈里。噢…我们还要给你买些衣服。恐怕我已经把那纸袋扔了……它们散发出一股…我不知道那是什么味道…反正糟透了。”

“我没有信用卡…什么都没有。”

“你需要内衣，袜子，T恤，还有裤子。至少得有这些。”

“我没法买东西。我付不起。”

“Malcolm，你没听说过隔天，隔天送货吗？我知道那不是Calvin Klein【6】，但你该知道，你现在可不能挑剔穿什么样的裤子！！”

他看上去很痛苦。

“Malcolm……！我在开玩笑！！！放轻松！！”

他试着挤出一个微笑。

“现在…理发…坐这儿…”她把一条毛巾围在他的脖子和肩膀上。

“先生想把后面和两边都剪短吗…还是要蓬松的造型？”

他抬起头来望向她，凝视着她的脸，她低头朝他微笑着，手里拿着剪刀和梳子。

“谢谢，Sam。”

“我的荣幸，先生，周末有什么要吩咐的吗？”

他笑了，听到他的笑声，她感觉自己融化成了泡沫。

“他妈的…你真牛叉。你知道吗？我这辈子最他妈棒的私人助理。是不？”

“你最好相信这一点！…现在…头别动…不然给你剃成梵高我可不管！”

【1】 Paul Smith：英国时尚品牌（307结尾马女王曾提到，皮卡本人貌似也挺爱穿这个牌子）

【2】 Armani：世界知名奢侈品牌

【3】 Blaupunkt：汽车音响和汽车导航领域的欧洲市场领导者

【4】 bic：法国公司，以其一次性消费品如一次性剃须刀、一次性打火机和机械铅笔而闻名

【5】 HP sauce：一种酱料，最初由英国的 HP 食品公司生产，是以伦敦国会大厦命名的

【6】 CK：美国时装品牌


End file.
